Warren Worthington III
Warren Kenneth Worthington III (also known as Angel) was the Mutant son of the wealthy Kathryn and Warren Worthington Jr and a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Warren Kenneth Worthington III was born on October 2, 1988 to the wealthy Warren Worthington Jr and his wife Kathryn, who were ashamed of their son's pair of feathered wings extending from his back that enabled him to fly. As an adolescent, Warren was beaten by a teenage bully after attempting to rescue his friend and in the process revealing his wings to everyone there. Hearing what happened, his father spoke over a glass of whiskey to accept the consequences of life and death decisions. He advised Warren to avoid being a hero because he didn't have what it took to cope with failing. X-Men Warren was recruited by Professor X and became a member of the X-Men, along with Cyclops, Havok, Beast, Storm and Phoenix. During his time in class, he was a carefree student, often flying-off during Xavier's lessons. Personality and traits Relationships Candy Southern Emma Frost Betsy Braddock Powers and Abilities Powers Flight: Angel was given the ability to fly without the use of his wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he was capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy was naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes were specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possessed greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight was considerably greater. The Angel could fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body were somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he was far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body was structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He could also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possessed an accelerated healing factor that enabled him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extended to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It was possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had slept with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV was highly contagious. Formerly; Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but has since been given the ability to fly without his wings by Apocalypse. Abilities Expert Combatant: Archangel was a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Millionaires Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Worthington family